Historias de plata
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Recopilación para la VI edición de La copa de la casa de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

No soy una cría

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de septiembre de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()

No le apetecía nada estar con los amigos de su hermana, pero su madre no le había dejado elección. Al llegar, Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa amable y un cumplido, como era habitual; Theo no la miró ni de pasada, como también era habitual; Gregory hizo un comentario sobre cuánto había crecido que pretendía ser un cumplido; Blaise se hizo el galante besándole la mano y se echó a reír cuando Astoria puso los ojos en blanco; Vincent le dedicó un simple "hola" y Draco ni siquiera eso porque cuando ella llegó estaba hablando de algo muy indignado.

Daphne decidió aprovechar su entrada para desviar la atención de lo que fuera que estaba contando Draco y que a ella le debía de interesar lo mismo que a Astoria, es decir, nada.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? Estamos hablando de cosas importantes.

–¿Qué cosas importantes? –Replicó Astoria irritada–¿Draco se ha roto una uña?

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. Astoria le sostuvo la mirada. Estaba harta. Su madre quería que estuviera con ellos y su hermana que se fuera. Ella quería que la dejaran disfrutar de sus vacaciones en paz.

Draco apartó la mirada finalmente y dijo en tono condescendiente:

–Déjala, Daphne. Es una cría.

Astoria enrojeció de ira. Odiaba que la gente se comportara así con ella. Acababa de cumplir los doce años y ya había cursado primero en Hogwarts, pero para todo el mundo seguía siendo la pequeña Astoria y le daba la sensación de que lo seguiría siendo siempre. Draco sonrió al ver conseguido su objetivo y la furia de Astoria creció aún más.

–No soy una cría –Protestó.

–¿No? –Preguntó su hermana con falsa dulzura.

–Voy a Hogwarts –Prosiguió astoria.

–A primero –Desacreditó Draco.

Cada vez más enfadada Astoria buscó algo que pudiera impresionarlos. Finalmente dio con la solución: algo que una cría nunca haría:

–Besé a un chico.

–¿A quién?

Satisfecha con la reacción obtenida contestó con calma:

– A Draco.

Y antes de que él pudiera replicar que eso jamás había pasado se encontró con sus labios apretados contra los suyos. Draco se quedó tan sorprendido que ni se apartó. Astoria aprovechó el desconcierto general para salir corriendo. A ver si así la tomaban en serio y la dejaban en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

De brazos cruzados

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minireto de septiembre para La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()

Regulus observó desde la ventana cómo su hermano mayor arrastraba su baúl por la calle desierta. Sirius estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía verle la cara, y Regulus se preguntó qué estaría sintiendo.¿Le costaría contener las lágrimas como le pasaba a él?

Hacía mucho que Regulus no había visto llorar a Sirius, desde que ambos eran pequeños. Claro que también hacía mucho que él mismo no lloraba. ¿Por qué llorar cuando no había motivo? Su vida iba bien. La vida de Sirius iba bien también aunque sus padres no la aprobaran. Las cosas podían haber seguido siendo así.

No obstante, cada verano las discusiones entre Sirius y sus padres iban a peor y esa tarde todo había estallado. Su madre había amenazado a Sirius con borrarlo del tapiz y él había contestado que el condenado tapiz le importaba un bledo. También había dicho que si su madre no lo quería en la familia no tenía por qué seguir allí. Entonces había subido a su cuarto y preparado el baúl. Regulus había intentado hablar con él, pero su hermano no había querido escuchar y simplemente se había marchado a pesar de los gritos de su madre que le pedía que la escuchara. Regulus detectó cierto tono de arrepentimiento en su voz, pero al parecer Sirius no se dio cuenta de eso.

Su hermano se perdió al doblar la esquina, pero Regulus no se apartó de la ventana. No sabía qué hacer. Quizás debería seguirlo e intentar que entrara en razón. No, sabía que era inútil. Esa tarde había pasado lo que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando que sucediera. Decidió dejar las cosas correr por el momento, aunque la idea de que su hermano no fuera a volver le dolía más de lo que nunca le había dolido ninguna otra cosa. Ya intentaría hablar con él en el colegio, cuando todo estuviera más lejano y la ira se hubiera enfriado. También intentaría hablar con sus padres durante esas vacaciones. Regulus no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras podía ser que su hermano se alejara de él para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Un temido reencuentro

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de diciembre para la VI edición de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Responde a la petición de Seremoon y espero, Seremoon que te guste esta historia.

()()()()()()()()()

Con la guerra terminada y el prestigio de los Malfoy desaparecido, Draco había tenido que plantearse qué hacer con su vida. Podía haber intentado ascender desde cero en el ministerio y de hecho había pensado hacerlo, pero allí la sombra de la guerra siempre lo perseguiría. Así que tras acabar su último año en Hogwarts se marchó a Francia a estudiar pociones.

El mundo de las pociones le apasionaba desde que comenzó en Hogwarts y en París llevaba una vida tranquila y agradable. Era feliz, pero sus padres insistían amenudo en que volviera a Inglaterra para poder verlo con más frecuencia proponiéndole diversas ofertas de trabajo que podría encontrar en el país hasta que hubo una que no pudo rechazar.

Así fue como se instaló en Hogwarts y comenzó a dar clase. Había dado algunas clases en París y la enseñanza le gustaba, al fin y al cabo se trataba de demostrar lo mucho que él sabía, así que pronto se adaptó al colegio, aunque seguía pareciéndole raro convivir con los que habían sido sus profesores. Los alumnos lo respetaban y se llevaba bien con los miembros más jóvenes del profesorado. Era una vida casi perfecta hasta que apareció él: Harry siempre aparezco para arruinarlo todo Potter.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba enfermo y la directora necesitaba alguien que lo sustituyera los tres meses que faltaban para el final del curso y ese alguien había sido Potter, que al parecer se había cansado de jugar a los héroes y había dejado el cuerpo de aurores. A Draco ya no le afectaban los agravios cometidos en años de colegio, esa rivalidad infantil había quedado atrás. Sus motivos para querer mantener lejos a Potter eran distintos: y es que lo último que Harry, porque hacía años que en su cabeza ya no era Potter, había recibido de Draco era un pergamino en que le decía que se marchaba a alejarse de todo, incluido del que había sido su novio por los últimos seis meses.

Ni siquiera había tenido valor para decírselo en persona temiendo que Harry consiguiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión y ahora tendría que verlo todos los días en el colegio.

Draco se preguntó qué sentiría Harry hacia él, quizá aún estuviese enfadado o le guardase algún tipo de rencor. Se sentía como un crío, pero tenía que reconocer que la posibilidad le asustaba. No obstante, el día de la llegada de Harry, el profesor Potter, este se limitó a saludarlo con una inclinación de cabeza y Draco comprobó, como había comprobado hacía muchos años en el expreso de Hogwarts, que la indiferencia de Harry era de todos sus sentimientos el que más le dolía; y tal y como aquella vez cuando ambos tenían once años, se propuso remediar ese sentimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa fotografía

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el juego de quidditch de enero de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()

A Regulus le gusta especialmente esa foto. Es una fotografía del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en sus años en Hogwarts. Eran buenos tiempos esos, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que aprobar sus exámenes y atrapar la snitch antes que su rival.

En realidad no hace tanto que salió de Hogwarts, apenas un mes, pero siente como si hiciera una eternidad desde que se hizo esa foto.

Examina su antebrazo. La marca ya estaba allí en ese momento, pero con el uniforme de quidditch no se ve en la fotografía.

En ese momento aún pensaba que la marca era un honor. Ahora no está tan seguro. Ahora empieza a pensar que quizá Sirius pueda tener razón. Sirius ya no estaba cuando se hizo la foto. Regulus ni siquiera tiene claro dónde vive su hermano ahora o a qué se dedica. Creen que está con la orden del fénix, pero ni eso lo saben seguro, o quizá es que su madre no quiere hacerse a la idea y prefiere dudarlo.

Regulus piensa ir a buscarlo si sale de esta. No tiene claro cómo, ni cómo buscarlo ni cómo salir, pero quiere hacerlo. Quiere encontrar a Sirius y pedirle perdón por todo y decirle que ahora empieza a entenderlo, pero antes tiene una misión que cumplir.

Mira por última vez la imagen de aquellos tiempos felices y sale de la habitación. Su último pensamiento antes de marcharse es que cuando vuelva preparará su baúl y que una de las cosas que se llevará es esa fotografía.


	5. Chapter 5

Un partido muy especial

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de enero para La copa de las casas del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Ron Weasley ocupó su lugar en las gradas visiblemente emocionado. A su izquierda su hijo menor, Hugo, sonreía feliz mientras que a su derecha su esposa, Hermione, parecía por primera vez ansiosa porque diera comienzo el partido. A su mujer nunca le había entusiasmado el quidditch, a diferencia de al resto de la familia Granger-Weasley, pero este partido era una ocasión muy especial.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos salieron al campo con sus escobas al hombro. Ron se inclinó hacia delante para tener una mejor vista de ellos. Allí estaba su hija, Rose, con su uniforme nuevo y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Ron casi sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción. Era el primer partido de su hijita con un equipo profesional de quidditch, con sus amados Chudley Canons, por si fuera poco. Ron estaba orgulloso de ella y no solo porque fuera una excelente jugadora, que en efecto lo era. Por encima de todo le alegraba ver a su hija pudiendo dedicarse a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Ron era fan incondicional de los Chudley Canons desde su más tierna infancia, pero aquel día sus gritos de júbilo ante los goles de su equipo (siete, tres de ellos marcados por Rose) fueron incluso mayores de lo habitual. Ahora no era solo una cuestión deportiva, se trataba de una cuestión paterna, y a Ron no había nada en el mundo que le pareciera más importante que apoyar a sus pequeños, aunque estos no fueran tan pequeños ya.


	6. Chapter 6

De hermanas y matrimonios

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de febrero de La copa de la casa en el foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Andromeda daba vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Parecía mitad enfadada, mitad a punto de llorar. Bellatrix pensó que era normal, que ella también estaría así si le hubieran informado de que sus padres le habían buscado marido.

La idea de que sus padres pudieran arreglarles matrimonios a cualquiera de las tres siempre estuvo presente, mas en el caso de Cissy y Bella no había sido necesario. La mayor lo había evitado haciendo su propio pacto con uno de sus mejores amigos mientras que la menor se había enamorado de un muchacho más que conveniente. No obstante, andromeda aún no había mostrado interés por ningún chico y su madre había decidido intervenir.

Bellatrix se imaginó qué se sentiría al saber que algo tan importante como con quién ibas a casarte había sido planeado sin tu consentimiento. Desde luego no debía de ser una sensación agradable. Estrujó con rabia la carta que había estado leyendo para averiguar el por qué del malestar de andromeda ganándose una mirada censuradora de Narcissa. Esos no eran modales propios de una dama, pero a Bellatrix no le importaba ser una dama en ese momento. Se sentía tan furiosa como Andromeda y peor, se sentía impotente. Ella era la hermana mayor, la que debía asegurarse de que Andy y Cissy estuvieran bien, pero en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si su madre ya había hablado con la familia de él, ya no se podría romper el compromiso, aunque ciertamente en la carta no especificaba si lo había hecho o no.

Bellatrix tomó una resolución. Escribiría a su madre para preguntárselo. Bueno, no, mejor que lo hiciera Narcissa, que sería más correcta y educada y conseguiría una respuesta con más facilidad. Si su madre aún no había formalizado el compromiso este no tenía por qué llevarse a cabo. Ya se encargaría ella de presentarle a Andromeda a otros chicos que pudieran ser más de su agrado. Había muchos buenos sangre pura en el colegio. Seguro que habría alguno que lograra conquistar el corazón de su exigente hermanita. Abrazó a Andromeda con sincero cariño y con intención de calmarla y le contó su plan. Su hermana asintió poco convencida y Bellatrix pensó que aún estaba preocupada. Poco sabía ella de los verdaderos pensamientos de su hermana ni del chico que sí había logrado conquistar su corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

De fórmulas y sonrisas

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el mini reto de junio para La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestal casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Molly estaba agotada. Llevaba todo el día recorriendo el ministerio de un lado para otro haciendo recados. ¡Por Merlín! Se había pasado las dos semanas que llevaba en prácticas en el departamento de hechizos experimentales haciendo tareas más propias de un elfo doméstico. Cuando llegó al departamento confió en que su jefe la dejara marcharse ya, pero al parecer el señor Smith tenía otra tarea para ella.

Su jefe la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le explicaba lo que quería que hiciera, pero Molly ya había aprendido a no tomarse esas cosas de modo personal. Al fin y al cabo, el señor Smith nunca miraba con buena cara a nadie.

Ella tampoco tenía ganas de charlar, así que se limitó a coger el pergamino que Smith le tendía para que revisara. Era una hoja con los resultados del experimento que el señor Smith había estado llevando a cabo. Por alguna razón el hechizo que estaba intentando crear no salía como era debido y su papel era revisar las notas para ver si podía detectar cuál era el fallo:

—No creo que una novata como tú consiga nada, pero al menos me las pasarás a limpio –Comentó el señor Smith sin quitar la vista del grueso libro que estaba consultando mientras Molly examinaba la hoja.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no contestar una grosería. En lugar de eso fijó la vista en la hoja con más intensidad, dispuesta a demostrar todo lo que había estudiado.

Al principio se vio obligada a darle la razón al señor Smith: no entendía el fallo en el hechizo. Se puso a repasar las anotaciones hechas por su jefe y a hacer de nuevo los cálculos y revisar las fórmulas. Repasó mentalmente los libros que había leído ese verano y algo se le vino a la cabeza. Enseguida comenzó a hacer anotaciones y a rehacer los cálculos del señor Smith.

Pensó en enseñarle la hoja con la nueva fórmula a su jefe, pero en su lugar decidió probarlo por ella misma primero. Fue hasta la zona de pruebas y lanzó el hechizo. El haz de luz salió de su varita causando el efecto deseado. Miró al señor Smith para ver si se había dado cuenta. Su jefe la miraba y en su cara, Molly pudo distinguir una sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Fotografía beneficiosa

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el mini reto de junio de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

–Alegra esa cara, Weasley. Vamos a una fiesta, no a un funeral.

Roxanne compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas y siguió a su jefa hacia la entrada del local. Siempre le había gustado ir a fiestas y más aún organizarlas, pero la idea de acudir a una en calidad de fotógrafa le parecía de lo más aburrida. Ella quería fotografiar jugadas de quidditch, no jugadores borrachos.

Se pasó más de una hora de un lado a otro del local siguiendo a la señora Pucey y fotografiando a los distintos jugadores con sus parejas, amigos y familias y pensando que todo sería más interesante si hubiera algún cotilleo nuevo que mostrar y no simplemente fotos de gente sonriendo con copas en la mano. A Roxanne le gustaban los cotilleos casi tanto como el deporte, de hecho se había planteado pedir trabajo en esa sección si en la deportiva no la cogían. Además, tenía buen ojo para detectar posibles chismes. Agudizó el oído a ver si captaba algo interesante, más por entretenerse que por otra cosa. Fue así que oyó el apellido Malfoy.

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy era la jefa del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, así que no era raro que estuviera por allí con su marido y quizá también con su hijo. Scorpius era un año menor que Roxanne y el mejor amigo de su primo al, así que se habían visto varias veces y no se llevaban mal.

En efecto, pronto localizaron al matrimonio Greengrass-Malfoy y su jefa, que al parecer era amiga de la pareja, decidió tomarse un descanso para hablar con ellos. Roxanne aprovechó para buscar a scorpius, al menos podría hablar con un conocido. No tardó en divisarlo en la multitud. Estaba de espaldas a ella y se dirigía a la zona de los sofás. Roxanne sabía que llamarlo no serviría de nada con el ruido que había, así que se limitó a seguirlo. Cuando Scorpius llegó a su destino, Roxanne sonrió de verdad por primera vez en la noche y sacó una foto. Se apartó de allí para comprobar que había salido bien. En efecto, era una instantánea perfecta de Scorpius Malfoy besándose con albus Potter. Podría haberla dado al periódico para que la publicaran, sería un cotilleo jugoso sin duda y le pagarían bien. No obstante, al era su primo y como prima suya que era, podría sacarle otros beneficios a su fotografía.


End file.
